Dancing with the Stars 23
The twenty-third season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 12 September 2016. Tom Bergeron and Erin Andrews returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba all returned as judges. Julianne Hough also returned after being absent last season. On 22 November 2016, Olympic gymnast Laurie Hernandez and Valentin Chmerkovskiy were announced as the winners; IndyCar driver James Hinchcliffe and Sharna Burgess placed second, and retired NFL player Calvin Johnson, Jr. and Lindsay Arnold placed third. Development It was announced during the Season 22 finale that the twenty-third season would premiere in September. The celebrity cast was announced 30 August on Good Morning America. The first eight professional dancers were revealed 23 August 2016 on Good Morning America, and had all appeared on the show before. The six returning from the previous season included Lindsay Arnold, Sharna Burgess, Witney Carson, Artem Chigvintsev, Valentin Chmerkovskiy, and Sasha Farber; the two returning from past seasons were Allison Holker (last seen in Season 21) and Gleb Savchenko (from Season 16). Two additional returning dancers were subsequently announced: Emma Slater (last seen in Season 21) and Maksim Chmerkovskiy (last competed in Season 18). Also joining the list of pros was troupe member Jenna Johnson. It was confirmed 29 August that Derek Hough would be returning to the ballroom. Pros who did not return this season included reigning champion Peta Murgatroyd, who was expecting a child, Tony Dovolani, Mark Ballas, and Keo Motsepe, who instead danced in the troupe. Couples Scoring Charts Average Scoring Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Weekly Scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances * The couples danced the Cha-Cha-Cha, Foxtrot, Jive or Viennese Waltz. Week 2: TV Night * The couples performed one unlearned dance to famous TV theme songs. * Argentine Tango, Paso Doble, Quickstep and Tango are introduced. Week 3: Face-offs Night * The couples were paired off into six sets, with each set of couples performing the same dance to different songs. The highest-scoring couple from each set won immunity, and could not be eliminated (ties were broken by Len Goodman's deciding vote). * Salsa is introduced. * Due to a personal tragedy involving her boyfriend, Erin Andrews took a week off from her co-hosting duties. * Former pro Kym Johnson-Herjavec filled in during the Tuesday results show. Week 4: Cirque du Soleil Night Individual judges' scores in this charts (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. * The couples performed one unlearned dance inspired by a Cirque du Soleil show, while Cirque du Soleil acrobats, aerialists, dancers and fire stick performers performed alongside them. * Charleston, Jazz and Samba are introduced. Week 5: Most Memorable Year Night Individual judges' scores in this charts (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. * The couples performed one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable year of their lives * Contemporary is introduced * Due to the lack of a separate results show, no elimination took place this week. Week 6: Latin Night Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, 'Pitbull, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli.'' * The couples danced a Latin-inspired routine. * Rumba is introduced. Performances Jana & Gleb's Tango - Dancing with the Stars Week 7: Eras Night Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. * The couples performed one unlearned dance and a team dance representing different historical eras * Jitterbug is introduced. * After a three-week absence, Len Goodman returned to the judges table. Week 8: Halloween Night * For Halloween Night, couples performed one unlearned dance to Halloween themes and songs * The couple with the highest score earned an immunity from elimination, while the rest of the couples participated in Dance-Offs for extra points. * After injuring her knee in Week 7, Sharna Burgess was unable to perform with James Hinchcliffe; Jenna Johnson danced in her place. Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. '''Dance-offs * Because Calvin, Laurie, and James all earned perfect scores, the tiebreaker was cumulative points over the season, which resulted in James winning immunity and a five-point bonus. * For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (cha-cha-cha, jive, or salsa). * The winner of each dance-off earned three points. The general public helped to determine the winner of each dance-off via the show's official website. Performances Terra & Sasha's Cha Cha - Dancing with the Stars Laurie & Val's Waltz - Dancing with the Stars Marilu & Derek's Tango - Dancing with the Stars Calvin and Lindsay's Quickstep - Dancing with the Stars Ryan & Cheryl's Tango - Dancing with the Stars Jana & Gleb's Jazz - Dancing with the Stars James & Jenna's Waltz - Dancing with the Stars Week 9: Showstoppers Night Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, 'Idina Menzel, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli.'' * Couples performed one musical theatre-inspired dance and a team-up dance with another couple, which involved the celebrities dancing side-by-side to the same song (and, for a few moments, without the assistance of their pro partners) and receiving the same set of scores from the judges for the routine. * Waltz is introduced. * Jenna Johnson stepped in to dance with James Hinchcliffe again this week due to Sharna Burgess' knee injury. Week 10: Semifinals Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. * The couples performed an unlearned dance and a trio dance involving an eliminated pro or a member of the troupe * Sharna Burgess returned to the dance floor after a two-week hiatus. * Laurie's Foxtrot dance was to commemorate her grandmother that passed away on Sunday. Week 11: Finals * On the first night, the couples performed a redemption dance and a freestyle. * On the second night, the final three couples danced a fusion dance that fused two dance styles. * Once again after a three-week absence, Len Goodman returned to the judges' table for the finals. '''Night 1 Night 2 Trivia * This is the first time since her first season that Witney Carson doesn't receive a 10 from a judge. * At age sixteen, Hernandez is currently the youngest winner of the show. ** She surpasses Olympic gymnast Shawn Johnson (season 8) and Bindi Irwin (season 21), who were seventeen at the time of their wins. ** She also tied with Irwin for most perfect scores in a season with eight. Gallery Jake-Jenna-Promo23.jpg|13th place: Jake and Jenna Rick-Emma-Promo23.jpg|12th place: Rick and Emma Babyface-Allison-Promo23.jpg|11th place: Babyface and Allison Vanilla Ice and Witney S23.jpg|10th place: Vanilla Ice and Witney Amber-Maks-Promo23.jpg|9th place: Amber and Maks Maureen-Artem-Promo23.jpg|8th place: Maureen and Artem Ryan-Cheryl-Promo23.jpg|7th place: Ryan and Cheryl Marilu-Derek-Promo23.jpg|6th place: Marilu and Derek Terra-Sasha-Promo23.jpg|5th place: Tera and Sasha Jana and Gleb S23.jpg|4th place: Jana and Gleb Calvin-Lindsay-Promo23.jpg|3rd place: Calvin and Lindsay James and Sharna S23.jpg|2nd place: James & Sharna Laurie-Val-Promo23.jpg|1st place: Laurie & Val Category:Seasons